bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
TrueForms
What are true forms? True forms are for towers, they can be unlocked through playing the game, gathering exp for simply meeting certain requirements and they can switch between the true form and regular form at any time on the towers screen. However, a trueform'd tower will be 10% more expensive unless it the trueform itself states something else. When a tower achieves it's trueform, an extra screen appears after beating the wave/map/mission you unlocked it on, however there are potential exceptions, but it usually wont happen outside of these boundaries. So without further ado, here are the true forms, also, please note that this is a public conception and you can add whatever you so wish: Dart Monkey: True form name: Dart Monkey Ace True form benefits: +1 popping power, -20% cost, +5% range Years of training and perfecting learning courses allows dart monkeys to sharpen their darts better, see further and be more efficient Tack Shooter: True form name: Tack Shooter Ultra True form benefits: +10% faster firing speed, gains an auto-targeting triples-shot attack, sees camo bloons (projectile depends on current projectile being shot, for example blade shooter will shoot blades, ring of fire will shoot fireballs, etc) The tack shooter was old and needed some viable improvements, after such improvements it reloads its ammunition faster and can now focus fire, improved scanners also detect camouflaged bloons. Sniper Monkey: True form name: MRK-Heavy Sniper True form benefits: +20% firing speed, +2 damage per shot After rigorous training exercises, ammunition testing and new tactics, reloading speeds and single-target damage increased greatly. Boomerang Thrower: True form name: Telekinetic Boomerang Thrower True form benefits: Boomerangs which miss will circle the boomerang thrower up to two times, slowly spiraling outwards until it reaches its pop cap, +1 popping power per upgrade bought Shortly after the ancient glaive lord died, its students passed his knowledge onto select younger glaivlings, giving them the power of telekinesis. Ninja Monkey: True form name: Professional Shinobi True form benefits: +10% attack rate, +5% range, hit bloons are slowed by 10% for 10 seconds After numerous sabotage and bloonjitsu missions, experienced Ninjas have eventually perfected the art of being a master of sabotage. Bomb Tower: True form name: TAlC Cannon True form benefits: +350% cost, +4 flat single-layer damage, +20% popping power, +10% projectile speed Compact was the new thing in technology recently, so engineers finally invented the TAlC, aka "The Almighty Cannon". While it's noteably more expensive than a normal cannon, it has much greater stacking power and hits bloons more reliably than before. Ice Monkey: True form name: Crystallizing Ice Tower True form benefits: Has a 50% chance to shoot one iceshard whenever it pops a bloon, +25% range. Due to Ice shard's amazing performance in testing, it became the base for all new ice towers, and so research pushed the basics up a notch. Glue Gunner':' True form name: Heavy Glue Hoser. True form benefits: +1 popping power, +30% popping rate, glue splatter hits twice as many bloons and has double the blast radius. While monkey researchers were trying to invent the bloon liquidfier gel, they stumbled upon making base glue more efficient, they haven't put much thought into it until now. Category:Gameplay Mechanics Category:Upgrades